Of Sickfics and Cuddles
by Tokyo10
Summary: Kirishima gets sick and Bakugo takes care of him. Rated T for language. Oneshot. Kiribaku. FLUFF


"Hey man, you doing okay?"

It took a moment for Eijiro to register the question was directed to him. Through sleep bleary eyes the redhead looked over to Denki.

"Yea dude, just tired," Kind of dizzy and nauseous was left unsaid

Eijiro let out a low groan as he surfaced from unconsciousness. On top of being way to warm and heavy, his body ached something fierce and his head felt both stuffed with cotton and angry wasps. Even his eyelids were heavy, was that even possible?! But Eijiro persevered and managed to open his eyes, squinting against the harsh, grating lights of the infirmary.

Oh good, you're awake!" came recovery girls aged voice. "Next time you don't feel well young man; stay in bed. It will save you a tumble down the stairs." Recovery Girl patted Kirishima's arm.

"Uh, what?"

The voice who answered his not so intelligent words was not the old nurses.

"You took a fucking swan dive down the staircase, Dumbass."

Eijiro blinked, head flopping to face the other side of the bed to see the blond bombshell that was Bakugo Katsuki sitting on a chair next to Eijiros bed, one foot propped up against the beds frame "Katsuki?"

"Who the fuck else, shity hair?" Katsuki growled. His foot lifting off the bed, his elbows settled onto his knees. "Every one of those losers were running around like chickens after you fell it's like they've never seen someone pass the fuck out before" Passing out was nothing new- A-1 being the hero course and all.

"That doesn't explain why you're here, Kastuki," The redhead whispered.

Katsuki looked away. A light blush settled across his fair face as one hand came up to lie sideways across his mouth; covering it from view. "I was worried." He whispered back.

Eijiro smiled softly. "It's gonna take alot more than that to keep me down!"

Katsuki continued to look away.

"Ahh, young love." Sighed Recovery Girl, earning an annoyed _oi_! from the explosive blonde. "Well deary, as soon as you take these," She held two pills and a cup of water in her hands. "You can go back to the dorms to rest."

Sitting up with the help of Katsuki, Eijiro took the offered pills and water and downed them like a man dying of thirst. The nurse sat on the chair she wheeled over. "You're lucky you didn't break anything or give yourself a concussion young man." She shook her head. "If your fever gets any worse than you are to come back but if it doesn't the most important things are to stay hydrated and rest. Eat if you can.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Slow and steady, Katsuki helped Eijiro stumble his way off the bed and towards the door. Stopping briefly to ward off the spinning world around him.

The five minute trek felt like hours to Eijiro and once they finally made it to his bedroom, he collapsed on the bed face first. "I hurt so much." He whined into the sheets.

"Well that's what you get when you fall down the fucking stairs." Katsuki replied without a hint of sympathy. Eijiro could hear the blond rummaging around in the bathroom; probably filling up one of Eijiros many water bottles. So content with where hes was Eijiro didn't realize he has started to doze until he heard the door open and Katsuki call "Don't fall asleep now, dumbass. You haven't eaten anything all day."

Once again, Eijiro groaned, seems like he was doing that alot today. "I'm not really hungry, bro." regardless, he sat up and leaned against the wall. Bakugo was sitting at the edge of the bed, the room dark with speck of light pushing their way through the curtains and lighting up the blond tresses. A mug of something steaming was held out to Eijiro.

"Tough luck." He gestured towards the sick teen with the mug again, prompting him to take it into his own hands "Eat."

The mug smelled like miso soup and a taste of the liquid found it as such. "Thank you." Eijiro looked through the steam to Katsuki who had his own mug of soup in his hands. The mug had a skull on it with the words die underneath. A gift from Mina last christmas as their class had a holiday gift exchange. "Come sit by me?" He hoped and Katsuki did, letting Eijiro lean against his shoulder.

"You're warm." He hummed, snuggling into Katsuki.

"I'm always warm, it's because of my quirk."

"Really?" Eijiro leaned back to look at Katsukis red eyes.

Katsuki snorted, taking a sip of soup before continuing. "I'm a walking explosion, yes, I'm warm."

"I mean you are pretty hot." Eijiro grinned completely taking Katsuki off guard.

Eijiro giggled, taking another sip of his soup, it tasted good and admittedly, he felt a little better now that he was getting something substantial into his stomach.

Halfway through the cup, Eijiro's eyes started drooping, once or twice he had to catch himself as he drifted off but on the third time it happened, Katsuki took the mug out of Eijiro's loose grasp and set both cups on the nightstand. "If you're tired, go to bed."

"You're probably right, Katsuki." Eijiro picked at a spot on his blanket, refusing to look at Katsuki. "Um. can you stay with me?" chancing a glance, he peered at Katsuki before quickly going back to the blanket.

The silence while not awkward was defining. Eijiro was just about to tell Katsuki to forget about it when Katsuki was shoving him down into his pillows and crawling back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

Eijiro could hear the thump…. Thump….. Thump of Katsuki's heart and the warmth of the blondes arms around him as he drifted off. Passing it off as his imagination, Eijiro could swear he felt a slight pressure against the crown of his head.

* * *

**This is part of genderbendqueen and I's fanfic war; the prompt was Kiribaku sickfic. Please tell me whacha think! and if you have anything you want to read from us, let us know! **


End file.
